


In the Hotseat

by MadameFolie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: There's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone wants their turn in the hotseat.





	In the Hotseat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdleLeaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleLeaves/gifts).



"It just kind of seems overkill, you know?"   
  
Phichit opens his eyes and lifts his head just high enough to look Leo square in the eye. Or try, anyway. Guy's good and busy with a knot in his Gastrocnemius, and he's putting all his attention into rolling it out with a thumb. On his other leg, Guang Hong shrugs and readjusts the heat pack. Guang Hong gets it. Guang Hong is a good, good man.  
  
"You say that now," Phichit warns him. "Wait until it's your turn. It's magical, seriously." He rolls an ankle, enjoying the sweet sensation of muscle de-cramping. Not really pleasure in and of itself, per se. But the slow unwinding of all that tension? Bliss. His poor, stiff legs can breathe again.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Mmph, ow, that's a stubborn knot. Leo has to be doing that on purpose. Phichit gives him a little whine, because Leo's not nearly half the hardass he'd like to think he is. And it works, because Leo lifts up the offending leg for some TLC with another heat pack instead of forcing the ache out.  
  
"Well, I know it's hard....but if _somebody_ has to go next...." Guang Hong smiles and flutters those lashes at them like he's not doing it on purpose. Really almost looks it, too. Phichit blows him a kiss.  
  
"Gentlemen, please. Relax." Phichit rolls his shoulder and lowers himself back down. "Everyone's going to get their turn in the hotseat tonight."


End file.
